


ever since new york

by noeller



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeller/pseuds/noeller
Summary: "I told my friend how cute you are in my native language and it turns out that you understood me"
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 416





	ever since new york

Even’s always loved New York.

He’s been here quite a few times, mostly to visit family when he was younger. His uncle used to live in the city, but he moved a few years ago, so it’s been a while, and he’s excited to be back.

It’s the beginning of December, and Even’s here with Mikael. They claimed they were coming here to film some scenery, which is the only reason they got out of school so close to exam season without their parents throwing a fit, but they’ve really just spent most of their time enjoying themselves. Mikael doesn’t celebrate Christmas, and he hates capitalism, but Even’s caught him staring at the lights on all the buildings a little too much for a coincidence.

Today, they actually did go out to film. There’s a little bit of snow on the ground, and Even thinks it looks completely magical. They’ve gotten a lot of good shots, and now they’re on the way back to their hotel to put their equipment away before they go back out for the night.

They’ve decided to take the subway, because neither of them can afford taxis or ubers across the city in holiday traffic. It’s not really that bad, but Even has a list of the stops that he keeps checking obsessively every time the train slows down, because he really doesn’t understand how the whole thing works, and he’s not in the mood to miss their stop.

They’ve still got quite a bit of time left when what Even can only assume is a real life angel steps into the train.

He’s the most gorgeous boy Even has ever seen. He’s almost as tall as Even himself, and he has the most beautiful golden curls. He’s mostly focused on his phone, but he looks up to find a seat, and Even thinks he might die from happiness when the boy sits right next to him.

Up close, Even can tell that they’re probably the same age, and he’s carrying a bag, so he’s probably a student. The way he seems completely familiar with the subway leads Even to believe that he lives here, so Even has no issue turning to Mikael and telling him to look at the boy in Norwegian.

“Mikael, literally the cutest boy I’ve ever seen just sat next to me.” Mikael moves his attention away from his phone, leaning forward as much as he can without being obvious.

“Lean back a little so I can look at him.” Even does, and Mikael takes a look before moving back again. “He is cute. You love a man with curly hair,” Mikael says. He’s teasing Even’s taste in men, but he also isn’t wrong.

“Fuck, I really do. He’s so pretty, Mik.” Mikael smiles at him, but he’s cut off right before he replies.

“Before you say anything else, you should know I can understand you,” the boy says, deadpan, in perfect Norwegian.

Even’s whole body feels hot. He considers taking off his jacket, because he’s about to start sweating from how embarrassed he is. Mikael is looking at the floor. His face is also pretty red, and Even just thanks the powers that be for the fact that Mikael had also been a little creepy with him and doesn’t think this is funny.

The train makes another stop, and Even kind of wants to just run off so he doesn’t have to sit next to this boy anymore. He would do it if he had any idea how to navigate this city, but he doesn’t, so he has to stay where he is, buried in his shame.

More than anything, he feels guilty that he’s probably made the boy uncomfortable when he was probably just trying to go home from school, and he doesn’t think Future Even will forgive him if he sits here for another ten minutes and doesn’t apologize, so he decides to just bite the bullet and turns to face the boy, who’s still on his phone.

“Hey, that was super creepy, and I’m really sorry. We shouldn’t have been talking about you like that,” he says. The boy puts his phone down, turns his head towards Even with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it. My roommate is american, and I told my best friend how hot he was when he was sitting right next to me a few months ago. I get it.” Even smiles at that, takes a deep breath in relief that he’s not some random creepy dude to this boy. “I’m Isak, by the way,” he says, putting his hand on his chest when he introduces himself, which Even finds hopelessly endearing.

“I’m Even. This is Mikael. We normally don’t go around objectifying boys on trains, but you actually are the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.” Isak smiles again, and Even feels his heart flutter.

“That’s always nice to hear. I needed an ego boost today.”

“I’m glad I could be of service.” Isak blushes, and Even, again, feels like he might die from how cute he is. He hears himself saying “it was nice to meet you” before he can stop himself, and he regrets it as soon as it’s out of his mouth. 

Isak’s smile dims a little, “oh, of course. You too.”

Mikael looks like he’s trying to kill Even with his eyes when he looks back, and when he pulls his phone out, Even knows he’s about to be yelled at through text. 

Mikael: you are literally the dumbest person I’ve ever met in my life  
Mikael: a cute boy is flirting with you and you literally just cut him off? And turned away? How dumb? Can? You? Get?????  
Mikael: I’m actually going to strangle you if you don’t turn back around

Even’s about to go for it, about to turn to Isak and ask for his number, but another stop is called out, and Isak stands, and Even knows he’s lost his chance.

Isak drops a folded up piece of notebook paper onto Even’s lap as he walks away. Even didn’t see him writing anything, but he’s carrying a notebook that wasn’t in his hands when he got on, so Even opens it up once he’s out of sight.

‘There’s a little Christmas market a few blocks away from my apartment, and I hear it’s a really good place for a first date. My insta is @isakyaki. Send me a message if you’re interested, and if you aren’t, there are tons of photos of my curls that you can look at.’

There’s a little smiley and a heart at the end of the note. Even shows Mikael, who just throws his arms up in frustration. 

“How the fuck did that just work out for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://glitteryevak.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm (hopefully) going to post something new every other day leading up to christmas. I was too impatient to wait two weeks to post what I've already written.


End file.
